narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Hikari
' Mei Hikari is a genin-level kunoichi in Konohagakure. She is a main character of the fanfiction "Where is My Heaven?" that is soon to come out on Wattpad. © 2014 Mei Hikari belongs to InsideTheDarkness (Wattpad), Yuki_Jalele (Deviantart) and Mei Kurai (The N.O.W.) Background Mei is an angel. She is born in heaven as the second child of the Royal Family. She was cursed with the Moon's curse, making her a demon to everyone's eyes. She was the second born of a set of triplets. Her older brother had the power of the sun, the power that the Hikari family is supposed to have since Kami-sama is Sun. She has the power of the Moon, Satan's power. Her younger triplet sister has both powers, Sun and Moon. On her 14th birthday, she will choose whether to go Dark or Light. Mei vows that she will get on her sister's good side and change history. In the history of her family, all the dark one appear to second triplet every 15 generations. They all commit suicide on their 14th birthday, when their third triplet chooses light. Mei wasn't loved by her family, nor her fellow angels, she only got her name on earth because her parents didn't name her. She was bullied in Heaven until the age of 6. She was sent to Hell, on the order of Kami-sama and demons tortured her since she was an angel. She escaped them at the age of 9 and went down to earth. She was found by Orochimaru. A man that experimented on her for years. She hates him for killing her on the inside and she also holds a grudge on Kabuto Yakushi, one of his henchmen. In chapter 1, it is said that he sexually assaulted her when she was in Orochimaru's hands. She escaped them at age 11. She roamed around lands for about a year. She is found by Kakashi Hatake and faints on him. She wakes up in a hospital with Kakashi by her side. She is grateful but doesn't tell him the secret that she is an angel. She changes her last name to Kurai '(暗い, Kurai) meaning Dark. She is given the name Mei (冥, Mei) by Kakashi and she stays true to it. Mei then decides to stay in Konohagakure on the accord of the 3rd Hokage. Personality Mei is a liar. She keeps an emotionless face or slips on a fake smile. Other than that, she is anti-social and doesn't like many people. It is very rare for her to smile normally. On the first chapter, she lets out few chuckles and smiles in front of Kiba and his family. She was putting on a face to be polite. She was taught the hard way that she has to be polite. During her time with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Mei starts smiling small real smiles. She turns herself from an anti-social hater to a full-on grinner in no time. She only turns into that person after Kiba asks her out, when she becomes really happy. Appearance Mei has pale skin, dark grey hair and dull purple eyes. She has markings down her cheeks that resemble purple tears. In her Genin years, she wears bandages all over her body, leaving her hands, feet, eyes and up free from the white bandage. She wears her hair in a high ponytail, leaving some hair down, her hair covers her right eye, she says that she can't be bothered to move it. A simple black short-sleeved shirt covers her b-cup chest and stomach. Her black gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand arrive up to her elbows. She wears simple sweat-pants that finish on her shin. On her right thigh is bandage over her pants that her shuriken holster rests on. She wears black and white leg warmers that got down to her normal black shinobi shoes. She wears her leaf headband on her neck. It is observed that every time something drastic happens in her life, she changes outfit. It isn't explained why. Example: Mei changes her outfit when she was a 9-years-old that just experienced Hell and becomes Orochimaru's pet, when she escapes Orochimaru and becomes Genin, when she turns 14, when the Akasuki recruit her, when she comes back to the leaf, when Gaara proposes to her, and when she becomes pregnant with her first born. Relationships Family Mei isn't attached to her family at all. She honestly hates all of them. She can't even consider them family. The only person she loves from the bottom of her heart is her younger triplet sister. Mei would die for her but she is told that she has more important ties on earth. Team 7 Kakashi Hatake Kakashi saved Mei and gave her the name she wears. She is eternally grateful and with Kiba's accord, made him the godfather of her 2 children. Naruto Uzumaki To Mei, Naruto used to be a complete idiot. She didn't like him because her cold heart didn't accept it. He gradually made his way in her heart as she became happy. Sakura Haruno Mei hated Sakura because she judged her so much. Sakura used to think Mei would steal Sasuke away from her. After the Chunin exams Mei still doesn't like Sakura but she can tolerate her and by Shippuden she respects her. Sasuke Uchiha In Mei's opinion, Sasuke is full of himself and does not show promise in his goal, killing his brother. Mei wanted to understand Sasuke but she failed, as Sasuke left the village in search for power. She was never a fangirl of his but she had her amount of respect for him, after all, he was strong. Inuzuka Family Tsume Inuzuka Mei loves Tsume like her own mother since she was the one who agreed upon her stay in the Inuzuka Compound. In Mei's opinion, Tsume is animalistic and beautiful at the same time. Mei can see the resemblance between her and Kiba. Hana Inuzuka Mei is very fond of Hana. She gave Mei a job and a partner. She couldn't be more thankful and grateful. To her, Hana is just like any other Inuzuka she knows but seems more caring at heart. Kiba Inuzuka Mei thought Kiba was a flirt at first, she was absolutely right but she learned that he was also great at heart and very nice at times. When Mei first started to open up, she was happier and she spent her time with her team or Kiba's team. At 13, they both realised that they loved each other. Kiba made the first move and asked her out. It escalated to becoming a loving married couple with a set of twins by the age of 20. You may not edit this page without permission of the author.Category:DRAFT__FORCETOC__